


Recuperation

by Addixion



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addixion/pseuds/Addixion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recuperation<br/>rɪkuːpəˈreɪʃ(ə)n<br/>noun<br/>1. recovery from illness or exertion.</p><p>2. the recovery or regaining of something.</p><p>Set immediately post Season 4 finale, Cosima and Delphine navigate their way through not only Cosima's recovery, but the rekindling of their relationship. </p><p>There will be NSFW warnings in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MlleClaudine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleClaudine/gifts), [mveloc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mveloc/gifts), [SaveDelphine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveDelphine/gifts), [tumblweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblweed/gifts), [jaybear1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybear1701/gifts), [HaughtBreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/gifts).



> Thank you for finding your way to my work. I have written a few fics before, some jointly, some on my own, but this is my first lone foray into fanfiction for quite a while. I am still finding my feet in this and am very happy to receive feeback and suggestions for how to improve, whether formatting or content wise.
> 
> I am dedicating this to several authors whose work I have enjoyed, especially those who continued to write through the extremely difficult hiatus post Season 3 (even if they no longer write OB fic). There are many more I have missed, but please know that your work is appreciated none the less. I owe you all one, you've graciously received comments and feedback I have given you and I hope you guys in particular enjoy this story. :) 
> 
> I see this being about 6 chapters long, maybe longer if it has the legs, or I decide to take it beyond the camp setting (and people are interested in it of course! :) )

Cosima faded slowly back into consciousness, she was finding it hard to keep her eyes open for longer than 10 minutes at a time. After Delphine had warned her about their safety at the camp, she had gone to collect some extra blankets for the pair, as well as a few more supplies - required now that the occupancy of the Yurt had doubled. The small dwelling now contained medical equipment in addition to the usual necessities for living; oxygen tanks, IV drips and the like surrounded the camp bed on which she lay prone, too weak to move other than to prop herself up slightly against the pillows.

She had recovered from the worst of Hypothermia, Delphine’s body heat having chased away the icy chill that had permeated her bones. They had lain there; content to just be in each other’s arms, the occasional brief but loving kiss exchanged, Delphine’s head resting on the pillow next to Cosima’s; whispering reassuring words into the Brunette’s ear. They had both barely held back tears the entire time, the sheer weight of exhaustion on her shoulders combined with relief at the Blonde’s presence stopping Cosima from bombarding the blonde with a sea of questions. They were alive and they were together.

However, as she became aware of her surroundings, she realised that they were currently NOT together. The bed beside her was empty and she immediately panicked that what she had experienced was in fact, as she feared, all a dream. Cosima looked around confused, knowing where she was yet unsure why she was alone. Just at that moment the door opened and Cosima jerked her head towards it, relief flooding through her at the sight of Delphine, layers and heavy coat back on, beanie hat on her head, returning to the Yurt with a bundle of firewood under her arm, as well as a few other small items. Delphine smiled a small smile, eyes glancing over Cosima’s form, attempting to reassure herself that she was still as stable as when she had left, but without obviously worrying too much over her lover.

“Oh hey, I wasn’t sure where you went this time,” the brunette admitted.

“I’m sorry Cosima, when you fell asleep again I realised we were low on firewood. We will need some more for the coming days, especially given your condition; it needs to be warmer in here than I have been keeping it.”

“You don’t use a lot of firewood? But it’s freezing!” Cosima croaked slightly, voice still a little hoarse from the ordeal of the day. Delphine gently took off her hat, offering a slightly timid smile whilst removing her coat once more, hanging both on the hook by the door.

“Not if I can avoid it. The more I use, the more I have to chop,” she smirked.

Cosima gave her a quizzical expression, as if having trouble imagining Delphine doing such a thing, eventually breaking into a small snort.

“You chop firewood, seriously?”

“Yes, everyone is expected to pull their weight here, I am required to do my fair share of the manual labour as well,” Delphine explained. She looked uncomfortable for a second, as if she was going to explain more. Then she seemed to snap out of it and moved to pull the items she had returned with from the bag.

“I brought some more tinned foods and what fresh food I could find. It is not very luxurious I’m afraid, but it is the best I can do. I do have some multi vitamins as well, which you will need to take to substitute any deficiencies in your diet whilst you’re here. When we begin the gene therapy, you need to be at your strongest, as it is possible there could be,” Delphine paused. “Side effects.” She trailed off, not wanting to dwell too much on the possible problems they might encounter. For the first time since the shooting, Delphine believed there was a real chance Cosima could survive her Clone curse and they might have an opportunity to be together long term. She finished setting down an array of dry and tinned foods, including cereal and energy bars on a side table and in some small cupboards.

Cosima watched her curiously, wondering just how long she had been doing just this and how she had come to be here. What could cause her to live out in the woods like this? Was she still in hiding? Was she a prisoner? The last conversation between them implied that was possible. Her brain was struggling to process such questions right now.

Delphine turned back to her once she had finished and again knelt down beside her bed, much like she had done earlier that evening. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Delphine was stroking her cheek, before leaning down to place a chaste kiss against Cosima’s lips, followed by one to her forehead, subtly trying to gauge whether the brunette was still burning up as she had been earlier.

“How are you feeling, any different?” she asked, concern clear in her eyes.

“Exhausted, but I think I can sit up now, with a little help”. Delphine smiled, pleased to see even this small amount of progress already.

“That’s good, would you like some water?”

“Yes, please”

Delphine quickly retrieved a glass of water for Cosima and handed it to her, Cosima taking it gingerly, her hands still a little shaky from her earlier ordeal. However, she managed to gulp it down fairly quickly, which was a good sign, Delphine thought to herself. Cosima then handed it back to the Blonde to put aside.

“What time is it?” Cosima asked, somewhat confused as to how long she had actually been there.

Delphine glanced towards a small clock on her desk, “12:15 am” she said, “You should rest more, Chérie. I will need to help you change your clothes and wash tomorrow, if possible,” she said. Sitting on the edge of the bed this time, Delphine took Cosima’s left hand gingerly in her own, stroking over it with her thumb.

“Ok. Where are you going to sleep, though?” Cosima asked, looking around, noticing the bed in the corner with a couple of pillows and several throws. She looked back to Delphine who had not looked away from her, “Do you sleep there?” she gestured. Delphine nodded slowly, biting her lip a little. The prospect of a night in that bed all of a sudden not so appealing with the Brunette she had missed so keenly, sleeping just across from her on the camp bed.

Cosima looked down, feeling a little unsure of the boundaries in their current situation, having not talked about the events leading up to and following their separation. She decided to go for it, after all they had kissed several times and Delphine seemed equally as emotional to be around her.

“I don’t really want to be alone. Can you sleep here?” She forced herself to make eye contact with Delphine, fear of rejection clear in her eyes. However, she needn’t have been concerned, as Delphine smiled and squeezed her hand.

“Yes, of course, if that is what you want. The bed is a bit small for two; I didn’t want to cramp you, Cosima.” Delphine breathed out, relieved she wouldn’t have to ask to join her and Cosima wanted to be with her.

“Yes, please, God I... I need you, Delphine,” tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke.

“Ok, Ok, of course” Delphine reassured, quickly standing to remove her clothes for the second time that evening, this time with slightly less haste, ending up with just her T-shirt, bra and boxers on once more. Cosima watched with no less reverence than before, but with the reassurance this time that she was not hallucinating. Still unable to focus 100% on what she was looking at without her glasses, she did her best to observe the shapely, toned outlines of the woman she loved, finding herself impatient to be back in the Blonde's embrace. She looked a little slimmer. Had she lost weight? No wonder, perhaps, if she had been living in the woods all this time.

Delphine climbed carefully into bed beside her, mindful of the various tubes, trying not to disturb the oxygen lines from the cannula as she slipped beneath the covers. She rested her left arm around Cosima’s waist, pleased to feel it was significantly warmer than the last time she had done so, making light circles on Cosima’s tummy whilst her right hand began stroking the Clone’s forehead once more. They lay there, just drinking each other in, disbelief that they were back together at last palpable in the breaths passing between them.

Delphine made the first move, closing the distance, pressing her lips firmly against Cosima’s once more. They kissed gently but reverently for several minutes, just enjoying the feeling of their lips against one another. Neither of them wanting to break the spell that had been cast, Cosima and Delphine were just enjoying the brief honeymoon period before more questions about their situation arose. They both whimpered slightly, all too aware of how precious this was and how easily things could be different. Delphine’s lips felt like home, her scent all too familiar to Cosima, her kiss the Oasis in the Desert she had been walking through since the Blonde’s disappearance. Delphine pressed closer, feeling her long uncertainty over Cosima’s condition being tangibly excised. Delphine eventually pulled back, but only to brush their noses together in the sweetest of Eskimo kisses.

“Je t’aime, Chérie. Sleep now, I will be here when you wake up.” Placing a final kiss to the top of Cosima’s dreads, she listens and waits as her breathing evens out, knowing the clone is once more asleep. She tries not to fear the dreams that might come, focussing on the warm presence sleeping soundly by her side instead, hoping it will ward the worst of them off. At last she feels safe to sleep herself, allowing her eyes to close and getting her first fitful night of rest in over 3 months.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Whilst I have a rough story arc in mind, I do welcome prompts or ideas for future chapters - so please let me know in the comments if there is something you'd particulary like to see happen and I will take it into consideration. :) 
> 
> Again, feedback welcome!


End file.
